


Little Piece of Paradise

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa!Fang, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futa!Fang experiences heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Piece of Paradise

Serah descended down the stairs to join the ongoing party that was celebrating the return of the two saviors of Cocoon and its populace. Having been released from their crystal cages, Fang and Vanille had drifted from the base of the crystal pillar to Oerba- and what a surprise they'd found! Less than a year had passed since they'd been roused, their brands were gone along with their l'cie abilities, and civilization had taken root in Oerba. Thousands of Cocoonians had flocked to the city, but amazingly, it hadn't been difficult to find their friends at all. Everyone had swarmed to Oerba and stayed there, residing close to the outskirts of the new town, away from the grand center of development.

Fang and Vanille had been recognized without admission of their names. Apparently, their surviving friends had made their sacrifice well-known to the populace and they'd been given top-of-the-line service in every aspect since arriving.

It'd been a few days now and Fang had reunited with her friends. Lightning being the most important one of them, Fang had been happy to accept her invite to stay in their home temporarily before she and Vanille could set up elsewhere, preferably close by. Vanille had teased her ceaselessly about how excited and anxious Fang had been to talk to Lightning upon their return venture, but Fang put up with it and simply hushed her cute companion about it.

Lightning had been talking to Serah the past few days about it over the phone; Serah had gone out of town to visit Sazh in the Yaschas Massif and hadn't returned yet to meet Fang. She'd be coming home during the party Lebreau had insisted upon throwing them. In the meanwhile, Lightning had updated Serah on all that was happening at home with their new guests. She wanted Serah to meet them badly, especially Fang, who she mentioned was unique in more ways than one, but wouldn't elaborate further. Serah agreed to cut her trip short and leave the kids with the other chaperons so she could make it home in time for the celebration.

Which was why she was now just coming down the stairs. Having slipped in unnoticed, Serah had hurried upstairs to shower and dress. Lightning was expecting her, but Serah figured she might as well give her sister a little bit of a surprise.

Having decked herself out in a little bit shorter of a skirt than normal- might as well give Light a little display, after not having seen her in so long- Serah had chosen to skip the leg stockings and let her hair down to freely float over her shoulders. Lightning would likely be anxious to get at her, so she'd slid out of her panties and neglected to replace them. Pulling on a green lacy bra- Lightning's favorite color- Serah had buttoned up her favorite blouse and left the sheer jacket for another time.

Serah was giddy about seeing her sister again too. It'd been okay enough the first day or so of her camping trip, but Serah's mind had taken a nosedive into the gutter since then, she remembered with a flush. Sitting next to pubescent girls around a fire while the others chanting camping songs, Serah squeezed her legs together tightly in a dark corner away from the fire, trying not to be obvious about the heat between her legs as she resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

Her mind had been plagued by mental replays of Lightning ravishing her again and again, against the counter, on the kitchen floor, on the spinner at the new children's playground- Serah had never felt so dirty as she had, missing Lightning like that. Thank the Maker for phone sex and video chatting, 'cuz Serah had been ready to escape back by day three. Now the fifth day, Serah had been happy to come home early to her sister, even if she'd have to wait until after the party before she could screw Lightning silly.

Most of the noise was coming from the other side of the house, the kitchen and the family room were buzzing with sounds of the celebration. Serah looped around the railing and started through the living room to make her way over- only to be halted by a pair of familiar hands, one clamping down over her mouth while the second looped around her stomach and pulled her back. Serah recognized the person before she was even pressed up against her. " _Claire_." The hand muffling her mouth slid down to her chin, where Lightning guided her face over her shoulder and delicious lips replaced the spot where her hand used to be. Serah moaned into her sister's mouth, melting.

"Serah." Lightning exhaled softly between her feverish kisses. "I missed you." Massaging their mouths, Lightning bit her lip possessively, anxiously nipping her with her teeth. Serah groaned again as Lightning squeezed her back against her chest, nibbling her soft lips.

"Me too, Claire." Serah reached her arms back and curled them around Lightning's neck, unable to touch enough of her sister. Serah gasped as Lightning's hand dipped into the lip of her skirt. She could feel Lightning's smile when her fingers came into direct contact with her sex, where Serah already knew she was slick with heat and arousal.

Lightning's eyes gleamed as she touched Serah without any hampering cloth to get in the way. She kissed down Serah's neck, purring. "Good girl." Serah gasped again, her arms tightening around the back of Lightning's neck as Lightning dipped inside her. Grinding herself back against Lightning, Serah panted and groaned. Lightning bit her neck, wriggling inside her as Serah doused her fingers with her heat, so extremely wet she could feel herself dripping already. Lightning braced her other arm across Serah's chest, pulling her against her and braced her up as Serah's knees began to wobble dangerously.

" _Claire,"_ Serah tried to stifle her moans as much as possible, vaguely aware of the party noises nearby, but Lightning was making it very difficult and soon, Serah forgot the party altogether. Gasping and panting, Serah jerked against Lightning, thrashing, bucking and writhing as her fingers tangled into Lightning's roots and twisted, jerking, hard. Lightning bit her in reprimand and Serah cried out, shaking and trembling in her sturdy grip as her orgasm drew near.

Fang whistled cheerfully as she made her way away from the party. Vanille was a little cold and Fang had happily told her she'd grab her a hoodie from upstairs. Merrily making her way along, Fang glanced around the new temporary home she was already coming to love. Lightning's house was so peaceful, such a nice, quiet space. Eggshell walls lent a gentle touch to a dimly lit living room. The lights were out here and the dying sunset filtered light through the windows, glowing upon the room and giving a nice feel of serenity. A few pictures were strung around the walls of Lightning and Serah together; most showed a stoic Lightning, but there were a precious few of them in which Lightning was smiling and happy. In one, she was even leaning over Serah's shoulder and kissing the younger girl's cheek.

_Aww,_ Fang paused to look at the picture. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Lightning seeming so playful. She was laughing in the picture, seemingly joking as she kissed the lower bottom side of Serah's cheek, near her jaw. Fang temporarily wondered how Serah had managed to slip that one up or what she'd said to convince Lightning to keep it there, but Fang was glad it was. It was a wonderful picture, seeing Lightning so lighthearted and happy, and that cute sister Serah that'd brought this side out of her. In fact, with Lightning kissing her like that, and how Fang knew Lightning was, she'd almost have guessed the two were flirting- _oh! Woops._ Fang gave cock between her legs a dirty look at the tingle she felt in her penis at the thought. _They're sisters! Filthy bastard._

Continuing making her way through the living room, Fang glanced around at her surroundings, taking in their home again: the emerald green drapes, the grand oak table, the ceremonial sword, strapped to the wall above the cubby under the stairs, where Serah was gasping and writhing with her sister's hand slipped down her skirt, the comfy, plush couch in front of the- _wait a second._ Fang took a few steps back so she was standing in front of the cubby again and froze, eyes glued to the two girls occupying that tight space.

Lightning's eyes lifted, though her mouth remained on Serah's shoulder, biting her where her blouse revealed tempting flesh. Meeting her astonished gaze, Lightning's lips on Serah's flesh curled into a smile, her eyes gleamed.

Fang's dick hardened.

Serah screamed as she came, eyes shut tight, she thrashed and flailed, "Claaairrrrre!" moaning her sister's name as she shook and collapsed exhaustedly against Lightning, who supported her strongly. When Serah went limp, still shuddering, trembling, Lightning lifted her hand from between Serah's legs. Her fingers and palm were sticky with Serah's lust and Lightning didn't hesitate to lift her fingers to Serah's lips, who exhaled heavily, then felt her sister's touch. Tongue flicking out over her fingers, Serah greedily nipped and Lightning pushed her fingers through Serah's parted lips, who closed her mouth over the digits and greedily suckled them, hard. Dropping her hands from around Lightning's neck, she grabbed Lightning's wrist and shoved Lightning's fingers further down her throat, gasping raggedly as she sucked, desperate, and licked Lightning's palm beneath those fingers.

Completely oblivious to how rock-solid hard she was making poor Fang.

" _Claire._ " Serah groaned between Lightning's fingers, sucking on the two hungrily.

"Serah," Lightning hissed, licking up the side of Serah's neck. Serah moaned, her body already re-generating heat for another entry. "Someone's happy to see us, Serah." Lightning smiled, pointedly looking at the hard space between Fang's legs. Fang would have been blushing if the color bothered to show through her tan cheeks.

Instead, Fang squeaked softly as Serah reluctantly pulled Lightning's hand away from her face. The words not quite registering yet, she opened lust-smitten eyes, gaze falling on Fang as Lightning stroked her hip coaxingly. It took another thirty seconds for Serah to realize she was staring at another woman- a woman who was watching her and Lightning.

Letting out a strangled squeak, Serah tore away from where Lightning was holding her steadfast and stumbled, having forgotten her jelly knees and Lightning's support of holding her up. The watcher was quick, though, and Serah found herself madly blushing as two strong arms wrapped up around her under the arms and caught her. Serah face-planted into a beautifully blessed chest. " _Ughnn."_

"Serah," Lightning's face was glowing with joy. "Meet Fang." Lightning glanced up again to Fang's face, where the Pulse woman still held a shell-shocked expression. "Fang, this is my little sister, Serah."

Realizing she was still face-planting Fang's boobs, Serah sprung back and teetered as she pulled out of Fang's arms. Lightning walked out of the little cubby under the stairs behind her and put an arm around Serah's slight shoulders, steadying her.

Fang blinked, disbelief still wrought across her pretty features. "Is this a dream?" Fang asked, causing Lightning to chuckle.

"Is this something you dream about, Fang?" Smokey with lust, Lightning's voice seemed huskier and did wonders for Fang's hardness.

"Claire!" Serah was bright apple red and desperately trying to flatten her skirt of wrinkles from Lightning's recent fun. "You didn't tell me she was there!" Serah leaned into her, shyly lifting her eyes to Fang's face for only a moment before she squeaked. "Hi, Fang..." Serah's eyes lowered sheepishly, trying to keep her dignity in front of Lightning's friend whom she'd never met.

"Hey..."

Serah's eyes flickered down Fang's body on their way to the floor. She stared at the ground for a few seconds, then startled, her eyes lifting back up to Fang's waist, where she blinked. Lightning grinned as Fang noted the direction of Serah's stare and coughed nervously. "Uchm..."

"Is that _real_?" Serah blurted, wonder-struck. Lightning laughed and hugged Serah to her side, kissing the side of the shorter girl's head at the question. Fang choked a little bit, shyly edging away to leave the sisters some time to...catch up, as it were.

"Uhh, Light. I'm just going to...uh...takecareofthis. You two...continue."

"She _is_ unique!" Serah was still caught staring between Fang's legs. "No wonder you banged her." Fang froze at the words. _She knows about that?_ Finally turning her face from Fang's package, Serah looked at Lightning accusingly. "Is _this_ why you haven't been as sexually frustrated as me when I went away? That's cheating, Claire!" Serah glanced at Fang again for the visual. "You can't be doing this incredibly sexy, Pulse-bred foreigner who's package is the size of my forearm and still tease _me_ about how hot I was getting for you over work-vacation!"

Fang glanced down at the aching penis between her legs before glancing back up at Serah's forearm. She smiled a little goofily. _Well, heyy._

Lightning snickered. "Fang." Fang stilled again, looking up in this increasingly confusing circumstance she found herself to be in. "Don't hurry off yet." Lightning hugged Serah around the shoulders, her smile almost sinister. "You may need help taking care of that heavy package."

"Oh, _Claire_." Serah slapped her sister's shoulder reprimandingly. "Could you be any blunter?"

Fang had a hard time keeping her jaw from dropping. When she finally got around to speaking again, it was only to utter incredulously, dumbfounded. "You want to threesome? With _me_ , you and _your sister_?"

"Oh." Serah's eyebrows scrunched. "Guess so."

Lightning chuckled, still amused. Dropping her hand to Serah's hand, she stepped forward and also grabbed Fang's wrist. "Come on, you sex-fiends. Let's go have some fun."

**XXX**

"Holy fuck!" Fang groaned, her arousal pushing painfully against her too-confining jeans. The two sisters hadn't even waited until they got in the door before they started ravishing each other. Slamming Serah against the wall, Lightning hungrily kissed away at her delicious mouth, kicking the door shut behind them after Fang had entered and froze to watch.

Lightning's fingers were making quick work of Serah's button-down front while the sister's hands had slipped up under Lightning's shirt. Serah's top came off first, followed by Lightning's as she lifted her arms to assist the removal. Both shirt and blouse fluttered to the floor as the sisters attacked each other again. Kissing the underside of Serah's chin, Lightning unfastened Serah's bra deftly and separated long enough only for the item to fall to the ground. Fang didn't even notice when, but Lightning's bra was coming off now too and fluttered to the floor. Lightning bit Serah's collar, making little Serah moan seconds before the girl dropped on Lightning. The was a rustling belt buckle and a _zip_ before Lightning's jeans and panties were following suit with the rest of her clothes in one fell swoop.

_Maker._ Fang knew she shouldn't be finding this as hot as she was, they were sisters after all! But it _was_ hot, it was positively steamy, the two worked together so well. Serah was practically glued to her sister as she quickly rose back up, pressing their bodies together, making hungry work of Lightning's neck, chin, and jaw, ravenous for her sister. Fang groaned, unable to resist her own arousal, Fang hurriedly undid her belt and gasped in relief as her fingers came into contact with that stiff, hard member. Fueled by the beautiful sight of those aroused women touching, Fang squeezed herself and let out a groan as she began to slide her hand up and down her great length.

Before her, Lightning found Serah's mouth again and sighed her pleasure between Serah's lips. Serah's tongue anxiously poked out to wrestle with hers when Lightning's lips parted. "Serah-" Serah tongue slipped into her mouth, stilling Lightning's words with her lust as she sought to claim every bit of her sister. Lightning growled lowly and kissed Serah's mouth back, but Serah was feverish in her need and came right back, unwilling to part. Lightning felt her tongue scuttled over her lips again before Serah migrated to her chin, biting and chewing affectionately, so taken with her sister.

Lightning reached up and tangled a hand in the back of Serah's silky locks, where she gripped Serah's hair at her roots and tugged back, parting Serah's mouth from her skin. Serah tried to bite to stay on, then whined at Lightning, round eyes pleading. "Serah," Lightning licked the underside of her jaw, but held Serah fast when the girl tried to lean back in for more of her. "Our company's getting anxious."

Fang suddenly found herself on the lustful end of Lightning's smokey blues as her eyes alone found her and trapped her in place, devious smile blossoming beautifully across her face. Serah took the loosened opportunity to lick up Lightning's neck, something that made Fang grunt as she struggled to hold back another moan, caught with her hand down her pants. Then Serah's eyes, too, found her and locked on, staring at a lower appendage on Fang's body that was still caught, covered by those jeans. Serah salivated, hungry gaze taking in her target. Serah's voice had gone breathy. "Claire? Can we play?"

Lightning licked her lips. " _Your_ turn, Fang."

Fang wasn't even sure when they'd crossed the room, but hands suddenly found their way onto her body, pushing her back by the shoulder until the back of her legs caught on the bed edge behind her and she was pushed further back, down onto the comforter. Lightning's mouth was suddenly on hers, passionately making love to Fang's lips as her hands lifted under either side of Fang's shirt, trailing up her sides. Below, Serah anxiously unzipped her jeans, freeing her cock as she hooked her fingers into Fang's pants and cleanly swiped them off too. " _Wow_ , Claire." Serah admired, staring at Fang's long, hard, erect dick. "She's so big!"

Lightning mumbled through Fang's mouth, pausing to lift Fang's shirt up over her head. "I know, Serah." Lightning's eyes gleamed at Fang as she tossed the shirt off. "She's beautiful." Swinging a leg across Fang's abdomen, Lightning saddled the beauty at her stomach and leaned back, poised on her knees as she brought her lips back to Fang's, unable to get enough of Fang's delicious mouth. Tongue skittering over her lips, Lightning smiled as Fang's came out to play and wrestle as their tongues curled around each others, sharing the heat of their mouths through the slick, wet muscle. Fang's hands curled around her tight ass and squeezed possessively, cupping her cheeks as she massaged her fingers there.

Lightning groaned, loving the way Fang touched her, gripped her, and held her tightly, greedy. Lightning lifted her hands to Fang's breasts and rubbed her thumbs over the woman's peaks, to which Fang gasped and clenched her steadfast, groaning her beautiful desire into Lightning's mouth.

Behind Lightning, Serah gripped Fang's penis in both hands, marveling at how big and full she was in her grasp. Fang bucked at her touch, animalistic moan passing through those feminine, curvy lips. Serah squeezed with both hands and Fang's moan grew louder, echoing through the air as she squeezed her eyes shut, pleasure ripping through her body. Lightning moved down to her jaw and was nibbling the soft skin of her neck while Serah experimented with Fang's new and amazing equipment. "Fang," Serah breathed. "So hard. She's so hard, Light. It's making me feel so horny."

"Just wait 'till you get her inside," Lightning murmured. "It's the best thing you've ever felt, Serah. Trust me."

Serah purred, stroking Fang up and down. "I kinda like the thought of having the same dick inside me that's been in you, too, Claire."

"Edennnn." Fang groaned again, so immensely turned on. "You two..." Between the sisters, the way they were talking about her, and their lustful administrations, Fang was in heaven and already starting to work up a sweat. Her heartbeat pounded quickly, making her breaths short and gaspy.

"Move up, Claire." Serah encouraged, anxious to try what her sister promised was good. Reaching up a hand, she slapped Lightning's ass, something that Fang bucked at. "Scoot!"

Lightning growled, lifting herself to move forward up to Fang's chest. Fang rumbled as Lightning's legs squeezed around her chest.. Lightning gave her a smile before looking over her shoulder at Serah and leaning back. Entranced by Fang's dick, Serah didn't see her sister coming until her mouth was literally on hers. Lightning bit her lip, causing a dual-groan to emit from Serah _and_ Fang's lips.

Fang's hips slid up again, nudging at the heat between Serah's legs and almost whimpering when some rubbed off, smearing onto her erection. "Fuuckk." The sight alone was enough to set her heart racing. "Light," Fang breathed. "Serah. Maker, fuckkk."

Lightning chuckled, lifting a hand to Serah's chin to cup it and caress her cheek. Her other hand remained busy on Fang's breast, manipulating the gutteral utterances that Fang couldn't control as the two made out and worked her.

"Claire," Serah sighed, love and deep affection evident in her voice. Fang felt Serah position over her as her erection nosed the girl's wet folds.

"God." Fang cursed, feeling Serah hover there for a torturous few seconds. "Etro, _fuck,_ Serah!"

Serah moved her hand up to Lightning's and pulled it away from her face to twine their fingers. She glanced down at the intimidating erection poking up at her. Lightning kissed her softly and squeezed her hand. "It's fun, Serah." She promised. "She feels great." Taking a deep breath, Serah started lowering herself.

Serah's hand tightened in Lightning's as she moaned. Fang stretched her with every breath and it was a startling fill of deliciously full width inside of her. Fang gritted her teeth, hands tightening on Lightning's ass to stop herself from bucking into the coy girl. Serah groaned, her utterance akin to the pleasure tearing through Fang's body as she pushed down on her, shoving Fang in, inch by inch. After a small eternity, Serah was hilt deep inside and moaning delicious, uncontrollable utterances, practically crying about how good she felt. "My God- Claire- Fang- _filling_ me- so. effin. _big!_ You feel- OhmiGod, you feel _amazing!_ "

"Liiiighttt." Fang groaned, already starting to sway. "Please- can I- "

Lightning chuckled, highly amused by Fang's restraint as Serah gushed and gaped about the girth within her. Squeezing Serah's hand, Lightning winked. "Here's where the real fun begins, Serah."

Taking her go-ahead, Fang bucked under her, lifting Serah up slightly for half a second before the girl plunged back upon her. "Fuck!" Serah squeezed her eyes shut. "Do it again! Fang!"

Lightning laughed as Fang's whole back arched, lifting against her slightly and squeezing Fang's boobs between her legs as Fang thrusted at Serah once more. Fang's breasts between her legs and the act of watching Fang fuck her sister was extremely arousing. Lightning could feel her heat, slick and wet, touching Fang's breasts with her arches. It only turned her on. "Here, Serah." Lightning gathered her sister's attention, who was gaping as her body soared already. "Like this." Lightning demonstrated how to ride Fang on top, using Fang's breast as a substitute for demonstration purposes. Serah took up the skill quickly. Lightning licked her lips, eyes darkening in lust as Serah started moving against Fang and both their groans rose crashing to mix in the air.

Fang could barely take it. Lightning was wet all over her chest and it was the most wonderful heat to ever have touched her breasts- and now Serah, too, small, tight- _fucking tight_ \- Serah was riding her beautifully, shown by Lightning, by Light - _God bless Claire -_ and Fang was so far beyond heaven, writhing under both of these girls. Grateful, Fang grabbed Lightning's hips. Lightning jerked in surprise as Fang yanked her forward. Glancing down, Lightning had barely enough time to see Fang lift her head before a hot, sticky, wet tongue lapped over her sex and Lightning jolted. Feeling Serah reach forward and brace herself on Lightning's shoulders, the soldier groaned as that powerful muscle flicked inside her and her knees, braced on either side of Fang's head, trembled.

Lightning arched back into Serah, arms curling around Serah's neck backwards to catch her up under the chin as her sister gasped, caught in her own pleasure as Fang fucked her, taking most of the control, even though Serah was on top. Serah moaned with every thrust, truly knowing no feeling better than clamping down tight on Fang's hard, perfect diamond. Fang groaned between Lightning's legs, the sound vibrating up into Light and making her shudder as she arched. Serah leaned forward on her too as they supported each other. Serah's free hand lifted to Lightning's thrusted-out chest, where she pinched and earned a satisfying, pleasured whimper from Lightning as her sister shook. Serah moved to the other breast and pinched again, feeling her own orgasm rising upon her as she clenched, so tight and uncontrollable on Fang.

Coated with a sheen layer of sweat, Lightning bucked, breathless as Fang swirled within her. Her tongue was highly trained with Lightning's body and knew just where to go to make Lightning squirm. Lightning gasped, moaning her pleasure as Fang held her around the rear and squeezed her own arousal, growling up into Lightning. Lightning clenched, and choked, _so fucking close-_

Serah and Lightning's screams tore through the air together as Fang shoved deep into Serah and came, filling her with her hot seed as Lightning's lust spilled into her mouth and dribbled down her chin and neck. Fang howled with her release, feral growl ripping the air as Lightning and Serah trembled above her, throats raw as they shook and trembled and writhed in their highs.

Fang lifted her hands up further Lightning's arched back to steady her and help hold her up as exhaustion settled over them all. Lightning breathed deeply, trying to settle her racing heart as she closed her eyes. Gathering herself for a moment, Lightning pushed up her sister and swung her leg around off Fang's other side, unhinging so she could lay at Fang's side. Taking away her arm from Serah, the small girl collapsed to Fang's front in exhaustion, head nestling smoothly between Fang's boobs. Fang's breast appeared to glisten in front of her.

Fang looked down at Serah collapsed at her chest and smiled, deliriously affectionate in her paradise. Letting her head fall to the side, she found Lightning, who had a hand on her arm and was looking at Fang with eyes of smitten lust. "Hey," Fang greeted, licking the taste of Lightning off her bottom lip.

"Hey, you." Lightning smiled at her. Fang had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. "You've got something on your chin." Fang grinned. Lightning leaned in, then, and Fang felt her hot tongue drag over her skin, soft, warm, and wet. Fang closed her eyes, scarcely believing her situation at all, and getting even hotter with Lightning's tongue on her skin like that. The girl followed all the glistening trails, cleaning Fang's chin and jaw and dipping down to the scarce bit that'd flowed to her neck. So extremely grateful for this beauty, Fang lifted a hand and directed Lightning to her mouth, where she _mmm_ 'd wistfully at the returning taste of Fang.

"So beautiful." Fang murmured, stroking Lightning's cheek and Serah's back with the soft pads of her thumb. "Both of you." Fang tried to think of a word to capture their beauty and her appreciation all at once, but words were not her speciality, the most she could think of on the spot was "Angels," and when she murmured it, Lightning chuckled, licking her bottom lip affectionately.

"Fallen ones, maybe." Serah giggled shyly, blushing against Fang's chest as she eyed up her glistening breast. It really was shining at her...

"Perfect ones." Fang kissed Lightning again, melting into her warmth with the dual warmth of that warm body upon her and- Fang groaned as Serah's tongue joined the party at her breast and licked her delightfully.

"You taste like _Claire."_ Serah purred, tongue flicking at her again.

"Imagine that." Lightning's eyes sparkled as she glanced down at Fang's chest and Serah, who was anxiously lapping away.

"Serah," Fang ached, her lower member springing to life at the girls' hot touches. Fang moaned as Serah took her breast into her mouth, shifting to the right side of Fang's body as she suckled her breast, tightening Fang's dick at her center. Lightning looked up at Fang and gave her suggestive eyebrows, slowly sliding down Fang's side herself. She, too, grew eyelevel with Fang's chest from the left side and Fang gasped, rock-solid hard already as Lightning took Fang's other breast into her mouth. Serah smiled at the sight of her sister joining her and redoubled her efforts on Fang's left breast as Lightning picked up the speed, both grinning as Fang moaned, back arching. Lightning suckled harder, upping the pace, before Serah dipped her head lower, challenging to take in more. Lightning smiled and obliged.

"Fang? Are you up here?" The bedroom door banged open and little Vanille walked in, shivering, and stopped short. "Oh, God." Vanille facepalmed. " _Fang!_ They're _sisters,_ you animal! _"_

"Vanille," Fang whimpered, arching and gasping. "They- I-" she gasped. "It was an ambush!"

"For heaven's sakes." Vanille shook her head. "I take my eyes off you for two minutes and you're already fucking the Farrons! Sheesh!"

"It was not two minutes!" Fang's protest was swallowed up with another groan as the talented two took her. Fang groaned. "Shit."

Vanille resisted an eyeroll. "She's _really_ sensitive about her breasts, you know. She's about ready to come. I can see it."

"Then help." Lightning murmured, closing her eyes as she sucked Fang silly. Fang bucked.

Vanille grumbled. "Yeah, sure, _reward_ the bad puppy, that'll teach her for next time." Nevertheless, Vanille made her way over to the three and clambered up onto the foot of the bed, still grumbling. "Can't even do a simple task like getting a coat without finding her hard, two women later. Tchh." Glancing up at Serah and Lightning, Vanille deduced. "Since this is such a suck-fest, I might as well keep up the trend, huh?" On her knees, Vanille bowed her head to Fang's dripping, ready dick. "Sure guys, give me the bottom." Grumbling, Vanille closed her lips over Fang's hard cock. Gripping her at the hilt tightly, she deep-throated Fang's dick and sucked.

Fang bucked, writhing as she came, unable to take any more pleasure from the three talented angels on such sensitive parts of her body. Lightning and Serah grinned as she shook, nails digging into each of their shoulders accordingly as Vanille took in Fang's orgasm with miraculous ease, swallowing all right as it gushed down her throat. Even Lightning paused to quirk an eyebrow, impressed. Serah blinked, mesmerized as Vanille finally pulled away, watching Fang shrivel back a size.

"Wow," Serah whispered as Fang finally stopped beating her head against the pillow. "Can I try that?"

"I'm not sure how she made that look so easy, Serah." Lightning nodded to Vanille, tipping her proverbial hat. "Nice work."

"So who was the first on her? I tasted someone else."

Fang made some incoherent 'nnn!' sounds, heart still flying from her pleasure.

Serah blushed faintly and Lightning nodded over to her sister. "That was Serah."

"Nnnn! Nille- No!"

"The _innocent_ one, huh? It's always blushing virgin." Vanille _tsk_ ed. "Time to pay, Serah."

"Wha- _ugh!_ Vanille! Ohmi- Ohmi- _nngh!_ "

Lightning blinked as Vanille rolled off the bed with Serah, hand already ducked under her skirt. Serah screamed moments after, muffled as Vanille glued their mouths. Lightning glanced up at Fang, a little cautious. "Should I be separating them? Vanille's not going to eat her, right?"

Fang took in a deep breath, finally calming from her own orgasm. "Vanille's possessive when she's not the first to take me and I don't warn her otherwise."

Lightning watched Serah arch on the floor while Vanille tugged her hair, keeping her at an impossibly flexible pose. "So I see..."

"She might ache for a few days, but she'll be okay. Nothing life-threatening. I'd be concerned for Serah's heart imploding, but I'm sure you've done worse some time or another."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow down at the two rolling on the floor. "Is she going to be doing that all night?"

"Pretty much." Fang confirmed.

Lightning licked her bottom lip. "So...how mad does Vanille get to the second person who takes you?"

Fang's mouth ebbed into a guilty smile as she looked away from her younger. "You willing to find out?"

Lightning kissed her.


End file.
